Ice Princess
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: LEEKI! Henry gets a date with Daisy... Rika hates Daisy because Daisy is a wimp... and really weird Takato and Jeri hints! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


This is my first Leeki, but if you go through my profile you can see the small collection   
of Mimoe and Takari fics.  
  
By the way, old fans of mine: I AM NOT DEAD! SO HA!  
  
Yes, I use dubbed names.  
  
Rika, Henry, Takato, and Jeri are all 15.  
  
Mild hints of Takato/Jeri.   
  
Slight out of character-ness.  
  
I don't own Digimon, I never will, I never did, and I will never claim to be the owner.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "If you don't trust people, they don't trust you." Hitomi, Escaflowne  
  
"Ice Princess"  
~~  
  
Rika. A Tamer with an attitude. On good days, she just doesn't talk to you. On bad days,   
she gives you glares that could freeze molten lava in the Sahara Desert.   
  
Henry. A Tamer with a heart. He helps you with anything, and is almost always pleasant.  
  
What do these two have in common? Simple. Nothing. But that could all change.   
  
~~  
  
Henry walked down the street, humming. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this   
happy, but the most popular girl in school was going on a date with him. The best part was she   
asked him! Henry stopped out side of the park. Takato was supposed to meet him there at seven   
at night for a "Meeting of the Tamers" as Takato called it.  
  
"Is Goggle Head or Jeri here yet?" an annoyed voice asked from behind Henry.  
  
"Hey Rika. No, neither of them aren't here yet. You'll just have to wait," Henry said, the   
note of happiness in his voice.   
  
"Why are you so happy?" Rika asked, the annoyance still in her voice.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Daisy Scarecrow?" Henry asked. (Authoress: So sue me, I'm listening to   
Garth Brooks' "Scarecrow".)  
  
"Yeah. She wimped out during the second round of the Digimon Card Tournament," Rika said,   
obviously not impressed.   
  
"Well, she's the most popular girl in school. She asked me to come on a date with her."  
  
A pang of sadness went through Rika's eyes. Only Renamon would have noticed it, but Renamon   
wasn't there yet.  
  
Henry noticed Rika's sudden silence. "You okay Rika?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering why Goggle Head and his girlfriend aren't here. Renamon!"   
Rika replied, trying to get her voice not to sound any different.   
  
"You called Rika?" Renamon asked, noticing the difference in her Tamer's voice.  
  
"Do you see Goggle Head or Jeri yet?" Rika asked, her voice highly annoyed.  
  
Renamon disappeared, only to reappear about five seconds later. "They stopped to get Guilmon   
and Terriermon."  
  
Rika looked to Henry in surprise. "I thought it was too quiet here. Why didn't you bring the   
midget Digimon anyhow?"  
  
Henry rolled his eyes at Rika's name for Terriermon. "I had a feeling Takato would stop to get   
Guilmon, so last night I just left Terriermon with him last night. I just forget to go get   
him."  
  
"Too wrapped up in Daisy-Waisy?" Rika asked.  
  
Henry rolled his eyes again. "Very mature Rika."   
  
Rika laughed. "Whatever."  
  
Takato appeared, his eyes wide. "Did I just hear the Ice Princess laugh?"  
  
Jeri joined in on the fun, "I think we're both hearing things."  
  
Terriermon shook his head and he jumped onto Henry's head, "I heard it too, and look at the   
ears I got!"  
  
Rika was better known as the "Ice Princess". She only opened up with Renamon, and everyone one   
else just got, well, glared at. Rika turned to Takato and glared at him. Takato gulped and hid  
behind Jeri. Renamon watched her Tamer, knowing that the news Henry told Rika about   
"Daisy-Waisy" had bothered her.   
  
"Anyhow," Takato said, still partly hidden behind Jeri, "Anyone else notice how quiet it's been   
lately? It's been too quiet."  
  
Jeri nodded, "I agree. Normally we get see a Digital Field once a week or so... but these past   
two weeks, we haven't seen anything. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nil. Nothing."  
  
Rika spoke up before Jeri could come up with any more adjectives. "If that's all you called me   
here for is to give me adjectives for nothing, then I'm going home. I have a huge History   
project due on Friday, and since I chose not to work with a partner, I still have research to   
do. Let's go Renamon."  
  
Everyone watched as Rika and Renamon left the park. Henry noticed then for the first time how   
much Rika had changed in the past three years he had known her. Well, no one really knew Rika,   
but still... Rika was his friend. Rika was still as cold as ice, but she was most certainly   
more beautiful then from when they first met. Her hair was longer, around mid-back, and her   
bangs where grown in. A black lace headband, matching her black flare jeans, held her hair   
back. Rika's shirt was white, with 3/4 sleeves, and a red rose losing its petals was in the   
middle.  
  
'Man, Rika sure is cute... Wait, I'm going on a date with Daisy this Friday! How can I be   
thinking of some other girl?! Rika is as cold as a glacier in Antarctica. (Authoress: We're   
doing poetry and metaphors in English and, eek, it's appearing in my writing!) But Rika can be   
nice. Henry Wong, WHY are you thinking about Rika?!' Henry thought, almost blushing.  
  
"Henry? Henry?! HENRY!?!" Terriermon yelled into his Tamer's ear.   
  
"What?!" Henry asked, suddenly aware he had been thinking for the past five minutes.  
  
"Takato, Jeri, and Guilmon left about two minutes ago." Terriermon said, simply.  
  
"Oh," Henry said, fighting off a blush.  
  
"Thinking about Rika?" Terriermon asked, an annoying note in his voice.  
  
"No, I was thinking of the date I have with Daisy on Friday." Henry replied.  
  
Terriermon rolled his eyes, "Sure you were."  
  
"Watch it Terriermon!" Henry warned, before walking towards his apartment, leaving Terriermon   
behind.   
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Terriermon yelped, and scurried after his retreating Tamer.   
  
~~  
Back with Rika and Renamon...  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Rika insisted, as she shoved some changed into a vending machine.  
  
Renamon obviously wasn't convinced. "Henry having a date with Daisy is bothering you, isn't   
it?"  
  
Rika frowned, and kicked the machine. "Renamon, it's not bothering me, okay?!"  
  
Renamon frowned, and gave an inaudible sigh. "Yes, Rika."  
  
"Renamon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Rika said, giving a soft sigh,   
as she collected her water and took a sip of it.  
  
"I understand Rika," Renamon said.  
  
"It is bothering me Renamon, it is. I just can't let them know that the so-called "Ice   
Princess" has emotions. That I am actually jealous of Daisy. By the way, who do you think is   
the Ice Queen," Rika said, musing tones lacing her voice. (UmiMimoe: Who? Us? Authoress: No,   
go away.)   
  
"So, Rika, does this mean you like Henry?" Renamon asked, trying to figure out if that was the   
best way to ask the question.  
  
Obvious, by Rika's reaction, it was.   
  
Sputtering, and choking on the water, Rika tried to recollect her breaths and thoughts.   
Renamon lightly hit her Tamer's back until Rika could once again breath.  
  
"I do not like him, okay?!" Rika said, finally collecting her breath.  
  
Renamon nodded, and then the two of them continued their walk home.  
  
~~  
Later that night...  
  
Renamon was lying on the couch, most likely asleep, as Rika crawled into her bed.  
  
'Do I like Henry? Renamon does know me pretty well, so she would know... I don't know...   
I mean, Henry is cute, and smart, and even a tad funny... but I don't love him, I don't! Oh,   
I can just hear my mother on this one. She would say denial is the first sign of affection.   
But I don't love him, like him, whatever! Or do I?' Rika thought as she drifted off into a   
dreamless, but restless sleep.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile, across town...  
  
"Goodnight Suzy," Henry said as he closed the door and headed into his room.  
  
"Night Henry," Terriermon mumbled, before going into a deep sleep that not even a hurricane   
could wake him from.  
  
Henry chuckled, "Night Terriermon."  
  
Henry sat down on his bed, thinking about what Terriermon had little over two hours okay. Was   
Henry falling for Rika? To Henry, it just didn't seem possible. Rika was his friend, nothing   
more, nothing less. Okay, some deep and dark part of Henry wanted Rika to be his, but he had   
figured that the whim would never be fulfilled.   
  
Henry got up and looked out the window, "Maybe I shouldn't go out with Daisy. I mean, I know   
she isn't Rika, but when am I going to get a shot with Rika? Never. So get that thought out   
of your mind, Henry!"   
  
Henry sat down on his bed, and then proceeded to go to sleep. The sleep was restless and full   
of dreams.  
  
~~  
  
The it was the end of the school day on Thursday, Henry was walking through the halls, happy   
tomorrow he was going out with Daisy tomorrow.  
  
Daisy frowned. She knew she shouldn't have gotten Henry's hopes up, but the only person Daisy   
would date were popular kids, and Henry was most certainly NOT popular.   
  
"Hi Henry," Daisy said.  
  
"Hey Daisy, looking forward to our date tomorrow?" Henry asked.  
  
"About that, Henry, umm, I have other plans that I just forget about when I asked you out. So,   
sorry, but I need to go through with those plans. Our date is canceled. Sorry," Daisy said,   
and turned and walked away.  
  
Henry was flabbergasted. Daisy had asked him on the date, and now she just canceled it.   
Not only had she canceled the date, she didn't even give him a good reason.   
  
Henry turned and left school. Maybe Terriermon could cheer him up.  
  
~~  
  
Rika was sitting on the swings at the park, when suddenly; she was gently swinging back and   
forth. Rika turned around, and it was Henry who was pushing her.  
  
"Henry, what are you doing?" Rika asked, although not too annoyed.  
  
"Pushing you back and forth on the swing," Henry said, enjoying the sound of Rika's voice.  
  
"I noticed that, but why? What's wrong?" Rika asked, still not annoyed as she jumped off the   
swing.  
  
Henry frowned. "Daisy and I aren't going out on a date. She canceled."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Why not Goggle Head?" Rika asked, although deep down she was   
happy that Henry had come to her for help.   
  
"Because, he wouldn't have been able to restrain himself from saying 'I told you so', at least   
you probably won't say it."  
  
Rika laughed. "All right, I won't laugh or say I told you so."  
  
Henry looked up, and gratefully nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Now, would you like a hug?" Rika asked, opening her arms slightly, if afraid.  
  
Henry noticed how frightened she was to open up and let somebody hug her. Henry openly took  
the shot and hugged the Ice Princess back. Henry could hear her sigh as he buried himself   
into her arms, trying to not cry, but wanting to so bad.  
  
Rika must have read his mind. "Go ahead Henry. I know you had a crush on Daisy. Let loose a   
few tears, go ahead. I won't mind."  
  
Henry took the rare, and how rare it was, opportunity. Henry allowed himself to shed a few   
tears, and he listened to Rika's gentle words of reassurance. After a few minutes, Henry made   
himself stop crying, and unwillingly released himself from Rika's hug.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Rika asked, gently.  
  
Henry nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Rika said, trying to ignore the happiness she felt in Henry's arms that had   
suddenly sprang up inside.  
  
"Rika, do you like me?" Henry asked.  
  
Confusion flashed through Rika's eyes. "Where did that question come from?"  
  
Henry shrugged, he really wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh, does your manly ego need reassuring?" Rika asked.  
  
Henry shrugged again.  
  
"Next question. Like, as in friendship, or like as in love? And don't you dare shrug!"   
  
"Like as in love," Henry said, startled by the boldness of his question.  
  
Rika closed her eyes, and sighed softly. Henry frowned; he had a feeling that sigh came with   
bad news. He wanted Rika to like him. He was sure that he loved her. Henry as sure that love   
had brought him there instead of to Takato or Jeri.   
  
Rika mentally argued with herself. She wanted to tell Henry the truth, but would Henry accept  
the fact that she, the Ice Princess, loved him? She didn't know. Henry needed an answer   
though. Rika looked into Henry's stormy gray eyes, and knowing if she gazed there any longer   
she wouldn't make it out of the storm alive. (Authoress- Youch! Bad pun, sorry!) Rika pulled   
herself from his gaze and nodded.   
  
"You like me?" Henry asked, dubious.   
  
Rika again nodded.  
  
"YESSSSSSS!" Henry said, jumping in the air, scaring Rika half to death.   
  
"I take it that's good?" Rika asked.   
  
Henry nodded, "I love you, too."  
  
Henry slapped himself, as he watched Rika's emotions argue yet again. 'Stupid me!   
I probably just ruined the only shot I had with Rika!'  
  
"Henry, are you sure?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positively su-"  
  
Rika's lips on Henry's stopped the rest of the sentence.  
  
~~  
  
THERE! DONE! Just in time too! Sorry the ending is sooo crappy, but this is Valentine's Day,   
I have a test in Spanish tomorrow (Blah! I can't wait until French next nine weeks!), not to  
mention that quiz in English (Poetry, urghh), not to mention this *points to the key literally  
attached to her wrist*. If you've ever heard of "Baby Think It Over" or have done it, welcome   
to my world until 19th. BLAH!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
